


Renji's Pregnancy Series

by Mina_Kye



Category: Bleach, ByaRen - Fandom
Genre: ByaRen, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Kye/pseuds/Mina_Kye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of drabbles of Renji's pregnancy at different stages with different situations. Mpreg. ByaRen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm...pregnant?

Renji walked slowly out of the fourth, his eyes wide. I'm what? Renji thought and placed a hand on his stomach. If he concentrated hard enough he could feel the gentle warm presence of another inside him. "I'm pregnant…" He whispered. He just couldn't believe it. He was a man! Men couldn't have babies! But being shinigami changed that fact.

 

_"Shinigami males can have children, Abarai Fukutaichou." Unohana told the shocked redhead._

_"But—how?" He asked._

_She gave him a patient smile. "Shinigami are reiatsu based creatures Abarai Fukutaichou. Since we are shinigami, you and Kuchiki Taichou created a child by being together."_

_"B-but—!"_

_"Abarai Fukutaichou, you must calm yourself." She warned gently. "Go talk to Kuchiki Taichou about it. He must be worried about you. He was the one who had told you to come here, ne?"_

_The redhead nodded. "H-hai, I've been throwing up a lot…"_

_"That is from being pregnant." She assured him. "It should ease as you go into your second trimester."_

_Renji absently nodded again. "Thank you…"_

 

To his surprise he wasn't really scared. He was actually excited and happy. Finding out about the baby had scared him shitless, but that was just due to him being shocked. I'm pregnant…Byakuya and I are gonna have a family together! He smiled widely at the thought. He never had a family growing up. All he had was Rukia and their friends. He wondered how Byakuya was going to take it…or Mai and Rukia. What they think?

 

Rukia would probably just tease him but would most likely be happy. Mai…he didn't exactly know how the kid would react other than she would be excited. He was mostly worried about how Byakuya would take the news though. His lover…

 

He began walking slowly to Kuchiki Manor and pondered how he would tell everyone..most importantly, Byakuya. His lover was the most important one to tell obviously. It was just the matter of how he would go about it.

 

Sighing, the redhead soon came up upon the gates to the manor. Renji greeted the guards and walked in. He found his lover on the patio in the garden in a simple kimono instead of his uniform. He looked enchanting that way, the redhead thought. Someone had to be blind and stupid to not think so.

 

Kami…how am I going to tell you? Renji thought to himself while walking to the table that the relaxed noble was sitting at with his tea, looking out the garden. This was the way Renji loved Byakuya most. Relaxed, at ease and free to be himself. Not a stuffy noble and mostly composed like he was before they were seeing each other.

 

Byakuya looked over to his redhead. "I trust your appointment went well."

 

Renji nodded absently and sat down, eyes locking with the noble's. He wasn't sure what to say..to say that the noble was going to be a father again. Byakuya raised a brow. "Are you going to tell me or are you going to stare at me all day?" A fraction of a faint smirk rose on noble's face as he shifted his eyes to look out to the garden again before turning his body fully to face the redhead.

 

"R-right." Renji bit his lower lip and turned his head to the garden. "Unohana Taichou told me some news that I'm not sure how you'll take." He said resting his clasped hand on the table.

 

Byakuya took his hands into his own. "Then why don't you just tell me, if it troubling you so."

 

Red-brown eyes locked onto grey hues as he turned his gaze back. Nodding, he took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm pregnant." He whispered. He felt the noble tense slightly as he gripped his hands a bit tighter. He looked away only to have his chin caught in the noble's hand that he hadn't noticed that Byakuya released from his hands as he stood over him across the small table. He found happiness in those beautiful grey eyes. "Y-you're not freaked out?" He asked breathlessly.

 

The noble shook his head. "I'm plenty surprised and a bit concerned of how this happened..but I believe this is a blessing, don't you?"

 

Renji gave him a look of gratitude and nodded. "Yeah," He placed a chaste kiss on the noble's lips. "Thanks,"

 

Byakuya smirked. "Why are you thanking me?"

 

Renji shook his head. "I'm thanking you for your love…and now a family."


	2. Morning Sickness

I stir uncomfortably in Byakuya's arms as I sleep. I feel like I've been on one of those fuckin' roller coaster things Ichigo showed me one time when I was in the living world. Ugh…I feel like shit. I sit up quickly and place a hand over my mouth. "Oh no, not ag-"I begin but flash step to the bathroom and drop to my knees instantly. I retch in the toilet, Gods this shit stings my throat as it comes up.

 

I can suddenly feel a warm arm around me. I must have woken Byakuya by accident. Damn…

 

I cough up more into the toilet. I didn't think I had this much in there. But I guess it understandable. Byakuya makes sure I eat enough for both the kid and me.

 

It's been a couple weeks since I found out I'm pregnant. Believe me I'm thrilled to be havin' Byakuya's kid but I can do without the constant need to throw up all the time. This shit's getting ridiculous. Cravings, throwing up, restlessness, having the constant need to piss enough to fill the goddamn ocean…fuck.

 

After a few more coughs I'm certain my stomach is empty and I sit up. Instantly a cup of water is pressed into my hand. I sip it wordlessly and rinse my mouth. I can hear the toilet flushing and a hand on my abdomen, rubbing smooth circles there.

 

"Oh Gods…Bya, don't stop doing that!" I groan setting the glass on the counter. I can hear a faint hum in reply. He's sorta groggy this morning. Not that's to be unexpected right now. He was up for half the night at work and then had some clan business. Snobby ass Elders probably bitched about something with Byakuya's and my relationship again. They never give up about that shit. All because I'm not a noble…assholes.

 

"Renji," I hear my lover say as I lean against him, closing my eyes. I feel tired…

 

"Hmm?"I mumble. I then feel as if I'm being lifted, which as I open my eyes, I can tell Byakuya is taking me back to our bed. I look at him questioningly.

 

"I thought it would be more comfortable in our bed for you to rest instead of on the bathroom floor."

 

"Ah," I mumble again and relax in his arms. When we get to the edge of the bed, he sets me down and pulls the covers over me then sits on the edge of the bed next to me as I lay down. "Would you like me to bring you some tea?"

 

"Mmph, no just..lay down with me?"

 

"Renji," He says in reproach. "you need to nourish yourself and our child."

 

"I know," I reply. "But I want you to lay down with me. Let Sora bring our breakfast here in a while…I'm fine for now."

 

He looks unconvinced but I can see he's not going to leave just yet. He lays down next to me. I curl into his arms and rest my head on his shoulder, breathing in his sakura scent. It calms my stomach a little as I breathe deeply.


	3. Awkward Playtime

Renji's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he sat in his and Byakuya's bedroom on the bed,  _alone_. He knew very well that his lover had important things to do but this was really getting ridiculous. First it was the elders and their wanting to change some shit with the garden. Then Soutaichou sent a hell butterfly about something about a garganta in the living world.

He sighed and flopped down fully onto the mattress, laying down on his back. He wanted no…  _needed_  some attention from his raven-haired lover and soon! Rubbing a hand over his face while thinking a hell butterfly fluttered into the room and landed on his swollen abdomen. He groaned once he saw it and swatted it away only to make it reveal it's message.

_"My apologies Renji."_  said Byakuya's voice.  _"But I have to stay in the living world a short while longer. I shall be home tomorrow morning. Please do not worry or do anything to cause yourself stress."_

"Dammit!" Renji muttered and crossed his arms. "Can I not have at least ten minutes with him? Is that fucking allowed?" He scowled.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying to calm his already frail nerves. He thought for a moment then gazed upon the retreating butterfly. He narrowed his eyes and grinned. _I'll get you in this bed yet, Byakuya Kuchiki!_

The redhead summoned a hell butterfly and whispered his message to it then sent it fluttering away. He smirked, this he thought should work.

* * *

The noble sighed while he was in his room at Urahara's shoten, looking over a report that was due in two days to Soutaichou about the garganta break. He much rather be at the manor though, with Renji. He knew the redhead was more than a little upset about his need to work with the elders and at the division. But it couldn't be helped. It was his job and duty.

Breathing deeply, Byakuya set the report down and stood. He wanted to shower to sooth himself. He walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water as he got to the shower. While he waited for it to heat up he started to undress. He got down to his hakama and paused as a hell butterfly flew into the room. His brows furrowed and let the insect settle onto his finger.

_"Byakuya, I need you to come home immediately. It's an emer-…"_

The noble didn't waste any time. He sent a hell butterfly to Rukia, knowing she would want to know if there was something wrong with Renji and sent it winging away. He pulled his clothes back on, turned off the shower, and flash stepped out of the shoten and opened the way to Seireitei. He passed over quickly, not caring about anything except to get to his lover. Being he was a mere blur to the common passerby as he flash stepped through the streets, he made his way back to the manor and immediately into his room. His eyes scanned the room quickly but he didn't find anything, not even his beloved. Not until the door slammed shut and he turned only to have his lips captured by another soft but knee weakening rough kissing pair.

He placed his hands on his pregnant fiance's shoulders to gently push him away. "Mmph…Abarai! What is the meaning of this?" He asked, breathing harshly. "I thought this was an emergen—mmnph…" The noble was quickly interrupted with another kiss. He tensed but a moment later relaxed, he surrendered to a storm of sweet, hungry kisses.

Renji pulled away gently, when they were in need of air. "'M sorry, I couldn't wait any longer." He whispered, nipping at the other's lips. "You've been so busy, so I got desperate."

Byakuya sighed and shook his head. "You know I'm not supposed to leave in the middle of a mission unless it's a real emergency, Renji."

"I know but I've missed you. We don't get much alone time anymore."

Byakuya let his head come to rest on a muscular shoulder. "You are right, but I still have duties…"

"Do them after…" Renji said.

The noble lifted his head and raised a brow. "After…?"

Renji grinned and quickly backed his lover onto the bed, making him fall onto the silk clad mattress. "After I make love to you." he whispered hotly and attacked the pale throat with wet kisses and heavy suction.

"R-renji…" Byakuya gasped.

"Hmm?"

"I-I n-need to g-"

Renji gently pressed a finger on to Byakuya's lips, effectively stopping the noble's sentence.

"No, you don't need to go anywhere. Just relax. You left Rikichi in the living world, ne?"

"H-hai."

"He'll send word if he needs you or a seated officer if he can't handle himself. So just relax and enjoy this…"

Without further speaking, Renji trailed a hand down to the nobles waist, releasing the tie there and opening his top more. He pressed his lips down the raven-haired man's jaw to his neck and down to the soft skin of his chest, lining a trail of wet kisses again as he went.

"R-ren…stop..I can't—"

Renji chuckled and took a pink nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and rolling it around with his tongue.

Byakuya gasped and moaned, he clenched the silk sheets at his sides.

Renji grinned around the now erect bud he was torturing and moved to the other, giving it the same attention. Byakuya raised a hand from his side to his lover's hair, releasing the tie and threading his fingers through the thick mane.

The redhead chuckled at the noble. He released the nipple and looked up at his lover. "You got quiet and stopped objecting." he observed.

Byakuya sighed. "You just reminded me that I have a duty to my lover. I am sorry for not making time for us as well as the other duties I must see to."

Renji gave him a warm smile. "It's okay, I think I like it when you come rushing in, looking panicked then relieved when there's nothing wrong. But…you're not gonna just take off after though, are you?"

"No," assured the noble. "But I must tell you, I did not appreciate being deceived."

"I already apologized for that!" complained Renji.

"Indeed, you did…but not fully."

"Huh?" Renji asked then was easily surprised by Byakuya flipping onto his back and gave him a scathing kiss. "H-hey," He said worriedly, breaking from the kiss. "y-you're not gonna hurt the guy who's having your kid just because I played a little joke, are ya?"

"I will not damage you or harm our unborn son." assured Byakuya, kissing down his lover's tattooed neck, making Renji shudder. "I will, however, accept your apology once I am satisfied." He released the tie on redhead's yukata and pushed it aside.

Renji grinned again. "Yeah?"

Byakuya didn't answer he just proceeded to trail his lips and tongue down the tattooed throat with heavy suction and teasing nips to his chest. He savored the hot tanned and tattooed flesh of his lover's until he reached his navel. He dipped his tongue into it then closed his mouth around it, sucking heavily.

Renji groaned loudly, his hands drifting down to thread themselves within the noble's soft hair, and his back arching slightly. "B-bya…"

Smirking inwardly, the noble continued the heavy suction until Renji was panting and cursing under his breath. He moved on, lowering himself whilst managing to take his uniform off as he placed gentle kisses on the redhead's very aroused privates.

"Bya..ku…ya…" Renji moaned wantonly.

Neither of them realized the door had opened as Byakuya's mouth captured the flushed erection. A low growl came from the redhead's throat, it took everything he had to not just turn the noble and fuck him senseless.

The noble took Renji's whole cock deep into his throat and hummed softly, making Renji groan.

Suddenly they heard a loud thump, making both men's eyes fly open and sit up. They looked around until they both spotted a white faced and passed out Rukia on the floor.

Renji crossed his arms. "Learn to knock…" He grumbled.

The noble blushed and pulled a yukata out from what he had worn in the morning and called for his sister's attendant.


	4. Mood Swings and Noble Troubles

"M-master Renji, you must wear this for the ceremony." The attendant said, looking very flustered and a bit scared. He held a formal kimono in his hands for the event that he had to go too with Byakuya.

Renji waved him off while crossing the room. He folded his arms over his chest. "No! I've been to three of these arranged marriages for the past two months! I'm not going this time! I swear, can't they find something better to do than to marry everyone off!" The redhead said in a frustrated tone.

"Is there something wrong in here?" Byakuya called softly as he walked in the room. He noticed the attendant looking a bit helpless and still holding the kimono. He shifted his eyes to his fiance, his back was turned and looking out the large window they had in their bedroom. "What is the matter, Renji?"

The attendant looked to the head of the household. "L-Lord Byakuya…" He stuttered. "I-I-"

"Sora, calm yourself and bring us some tea."

"Hai," The green-eyed attendant hung the kimono back on the hook on the closet then bowed and left, closing the door behind him.

Byakuya watched quietly as the attendant left then made his way to stand next to Renji. "Renji,"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do they have to do this every damn time?" The redhead exclaimed.

"I do not understand."

Renji sighed. "Look, I love you…you know that but I can't stand going out there or where ever the hell these stupid things take place and stand all the time in that fancy piece of sandpaper and then pretend I don't hear what they say about me becoming your life partner in the spring."

The noble nodded. "I see," he said, looking out the window. "but, Renji, they will not stop saying such things. You do not even know half of what they say about myself. Just put it out of your mind."

"That's the thing," The redhead whispered. "I  _do_  know what they say about us. How can they say that about their own leader?" He asked. "Can't they just be happy that you're happy?"

Byakuya looked back to the redhead and gave him a small sad smile. "This is a noble clan, Renji. Things aren't like what you came from. If you remember I once told you I would have been killed for even thinking of marrying Hisana in my first marriage."

"Yeah," Renji agreed. "I remember, but I don't really get it. Why does it matter what kind of blood you have inside, shouldn't it matter whats going on in here?" He asked, laying a hand over the noble's heart and looking into the raven-haired man's eyes.

The other nodded. "It should be the only thing that really matters." He agreed, nodding. "But again things take time to change, especially nobility rules."

They went quiet for a time as the attendant came back and laid their tea on the bed side table then left again. Renji let his hand slip from the noble's chest as moved to go sit on the bed. He grasped a tea cup and sipped the warm liquid inside.

"Do you feel better now?" The noble asked whilst walking to sit next to the redhead.

Renji nodded. "S-sorry I wa-"

Byakuya placed a gentle finger on Renji's lips. "It is understandable for you to feel anger and frustration about going to such gatherings and listening to my family talk that way." He moved his hand to slip down into the redhead's free hand. "Not to mention your emotions are askew since you are with child."

Renji's eyes narrowed. "It's not like I can help my emotions are fucked up!" He snapped.

Byakuya smirked. "No, but you seem to cause a bit of trouble for my staff." He replied calmly and taking his own tea from the table. He sipped it quietly, smirking behind the cup. "I believe Sora was just about to dress you for my cousin's marriage an-"

"And I snapped at him because I'm tired of going to those stupid things in  _that!"_  Renji said pointing to the kimono on the closet door.

Byakuya gazed at the kimono for a moment, thinking. "Ah," He set his tea cup down and stood. He walked over to the closet and put the kimono back in the closet and pulled out another. "Come here, Renji."

Renji's brows furrowed. "What does it matter if you switch the kimonos" They all feel like sandpaper." He huffed.

"Just come here." The noble told him.

The redhead sighed, setting his tea down he stood and walked over to where his lover waited. "What?"

"Feel,"

"Huh?" Renji raised a brow.

"Renji, you know how I feel about repeating myself." He muttered in a annoyed tone. "Feel,"

"Uh…okay." Renji said, looking confused. He reached out a hand and felt the kimono. It was made out of a different material than the other. Realization dawned on him, he looked to his now smirking fiance. "When did you—?"

"I knew you hated the fabric of the others so I had a few made in a softer material." Byakuya answered.

"But will it fit?"

The noble nodded. "I had them let out for you."

The redhead smiled. "You did this…for me?"

"Yes, now will you allow me to dress you so we can go?"

Renji's smile fell and he narrowed his eyes again. "I can dress myself you know."

"Yes you can, but I rather do so."

"Wh-"

He broke off as he was quickly relieved of his yukata he was wearing and the next thing he knew he was half way dressed. "Whoa! You're gonna scare the kid outta me if ya keep surprising me like that!"

Smirking and tying the tie at the redhead's waist, Byakuya pressed his lips to the redhead's. "Gomen,"


	5. Christmas Baby

_I feel a twinge in my stomach as I go to lay in bed next to Byakuya. He looks tired as usual. Soutaichou had him filling out more stupid paperwork today. It's Christmas Eve! Come on! Doesn't he ever let anyone get a break? I slide in bed to lay on my side and pillow my head on Byakuya's shoulder. I can feel his hand in my hair, running his long fingers through it. I feel another twinge but ignore it. I've been getting these a lot lately. I'm as of now on my due date but still haven't went into labor. This kid must take after me and want to be late._

"What is it Renji?"  _I hear Byakuya say. I must have a made a sound or something for him to ask._

"Nothin',"  _I reply, looking up to look at him._

 _He looks unconvinced._ "You may a sound as if you were in some pain."  _He comments._ "Are you still having those pains in your abdomen? Should we go to the fourth?"

 _I shake my head._ "Nah, I'm fine."  _Is it hot in here?_

 _I can see Byakuya raise a brow._ "You were supposed to deliver today, it's Christmas Eve."

"I know…I suppose this kid takes after me. He wants to be late and not cause me much pain yet."

"Are you saying that our carrying our child has put you in a great deal of pain?"

 _I shake my head._ "No, I'm saying that I've been in some pain since my due date was close and annoyed all the way through since it's  _not normal_  for a guy to be pregnant in the first place."

 _He sighs and closes his eyes. I close my eyes too and I'm almost asleep until Byakuya speaks again._ "I'm sorry,"

 _My brows furrow._ "Why?"  _I ask._

 _I can feel his hand still running through my hair until it stops. I look up again._ "Why?"  _I repeat._

 _He looks at me and our eyes connect._ "Because I did this to you."

 _I shake my head firmly._ "Stop it, okay? You didn't know this was going to happen and I'm happy to be having your kid."

"But you just said—"

"I said I hate the pains and restlessness that comes with being pregnant. I never said I didn't like having a kid." _I state firmly._

"So…you find this pleasing?"  _He asks._

 _I nod and shift to get more comfortable._ "I may not like the throwing up and shit but I'm damn proud to be having your baby."

_His fingers run through my hair again and I sigh. I lay my head back down and close my eyes._

"I am glad you do not find this to be a burden…"  _He says quietly._

_I open my eyes again and shift them to Byakuya. He has that rare smile on. I love that smile and I'm the only one who gets to see it…well me and Mai anyway._

_I move my head up and kiss him on the lips._  "I love you, Byakuya."

"I love you too, Renji."  _He says and kisses me again._

 _I suddenly feel a pain in my stomach and I wince._  "Are you alright?"

 _I shake my head. I flinch and roll off of him, sitting up._  "B-bya…"  _I pant. I'm already doing the breathing exercises that Unohana-taichou taught me._

"What is wrong? Do you want me to send for Unohana-taichou?"

 _I nod, sweating a bit._  "C-contractions…"

 _He summons a hell butterfly and whispers a message to it then sends it flying away. He turns back to me and frowns._ "Perhaps you should lay back."  _I can feel him pushing me back and then propping the pillows up so I can sit up but be reclining._

_I sigh once this wave of contractions are over. This shit fucking hurts. Come on kid, settle down._

_It's about ten minutes later I have another wave of pain in my stomach._

"S-shit,"  _I groan._

* * *

_I can see that Renji is having a difficult time now with the contractions. This seems to be the time when our child will arrive. I scan his reiatsu, his and our baby's is stable. I hear a knock on the door._ " _Come," I thank Kami it's Unohana-taichou. I watch as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed and places her palms over Renji's abdomen._

"How long has he been like this?" _She asks._

"I'd say 20 minutes or so since he went into having contractions such as these."

 _She nods._  "It seems he has been in labor for longer, however."

"W-what?"  _Renji squawks. I turn to look at him. He seems to be okay now, just panting and sweating a bit._ "I-I thought those twinges were normal!"

"They are." _She affirms._  "But did you have them in close and equal timing?"

"I-I guess…"

"You should have come in to the healing center earlier today in any case. Your due da-"

"I know!"  _Renji interrupts._  "I should have but I felt fine until a little while ago."

 _I look at him with narrowed eyes. I knew I should have taken him in._ "Abarai, you should have told me."  _I snap gently._

"S-sorry."  _He pants and clenches his teeth again. It seems to be another wave._

"Contractions are painful,"  _Unohana explained._  "but can be helped but I would like to transfer you to the healing center first."  _She_   _says._

_Renji rolled his eyes, giving her a look as if she really needn't have told him that. I smirk at him and then turn my attention to the healer._

"Is that wise with the condition he is in?"

"Yes, I have brought a group with me to help with the transfer."  _She says and shortly after I see other healers ready to move Renji to the fourth._

* * *

_I settle on the bed at the fourth division. I'm glad that's done. Getting on the stretcher was a pain, not to mention them flash stepping here with me on it was scary as hell too! They didn't have to do that! I know I'm in labor but fuck, they don't have to scare the kid outta me!_

_I sigh and shift my eyes over to see Byakuya sitting next to me. He has a damp cloth and is patting my face with it to get rid of some of the sweat._

"Not exactly how I was expecting to have the kid."  _I comment. I feel a rising pain in my stomach again but the pain block seems to be kicking in. I'm glad they didn't use the needle and used kido instead. I think I would have passed out if I saw one of those fuckers._

"Perhaps not, but this is what is best, ne?"

"Yeah," _I smile and look at the clock above the door behind Byakuya. It's near one in the morning now. It's Christmas._

 _The door opens a moment later and Unohana-taichou walks in. She looks like she's about to tell me something I really don't want to hear or something that is going to freak me out._ "We have to do a c-section." _She says._

_Oh shit…that means needles. Hell no! I look helplessly at Byakuya. All he seems to do is smirk, he knows I'm not liking this, traitor. I narrow my eyes at him as I glare._

_"When will you begin?" He asks._

_"Now," She admits._

_My eyes widen. "What?!"_

"We must start soon or you will be in greater pain than you should be." _She explains._ "Let us not forget you are a male and your body is not adept to having a child."

 _I roll my eyes._ "It's not like we meant for this to happen, it just did!" _I exclaim._ "Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with having a kid but seriously we didn't actually mean for anything like this to happen!" _By the time I'm done I'm sweating and panting, feeling a twinge in my stomach._ "Ow!"

 _Byakuya's hand reaches to rub soothing circles on my belly._  "You must excuse him, Unohana-taichou. He has been having mood swings."

"Hey!"  _I complain._

 _She smiles warmly._  "It comes from his hormones." _Her face suddenly looks serious._ "Though, I think we should start the procedure soon."

"B-but-!"

"No, she is right."  _Byakuya tells me calmly._  "Besides, I am sure she can use healing kido instead of needles."  _He looks to her and she nods._

"F-fine,"  _I mutter._

* * *

_I sit at Renji's side and watch while Unohana-taichou makes her preparations for Renji and her to begin to deliver our child. Renji looks somewhat flushed but then looks as if he will vomit. Perhaps it's because he knows what is to come._

"Are you all right?" _I ask._

_He nods wordlessly and laces our fingers together._

"Do you need the trash can?"

_He glares at me and shakes his head, I smirk at him._

_His eyes grow in a sort of senseless state as he is put into twilight as they call it so he will not feel much of anything. Unohana bares his abdomen and pulls a curtain between so Renji and I don't have to see what is exactly what she is doing._

"I am going to begin,"  _she tells us. He blinks sleepily and nods to her then his warm eyes look to mine._

* * *

_I'm in a daze, can't feel anything of what the healer is doing. I mean I feel some pinches and small grazes but she said I'd feel that. I never understood how healing kido really works. All I know is how to heal minor injuries and stablize major ones if I need to. I look deep into Byakuya's eyes. Or at least as much as I can since I was put in this daze._

"Are you ready to meet your child?" _She asks a short while later. I gaze at Byakuya and he nods._

"We are," _He confirms, he smiles softly at me and I smile back. After a few minutes I hear a baby cry. Tears burn in the corners of my eyes. That must be the most beautiful sound I've ever heard._ "Congratulations, you have a son."  _She hands him to another healer who I didn't notice had came in a few minutes ago to help. He must be taking him and cleaning him off and checking him out._

"Have you decided on a name?"  _She asks._

* * *

"Hiroki,"  _I say and can hear Renji say the same. Unohana finishes and readjusts the bed so Renji can sit up so he can hold Hiroki. The younger healer finishes writing on the baby's chart and hands our child to Renji. The look in his eyes are beautiful as he kisses Hiroki's forehead._

 _He chuckles and glances at me._ "He has your eyes." _He commented. I turn to look at the curious infant and smirk. He does have my eyes but has Renji's bright crimson hair. He had pale white skin like mine._

 _I gasped in surprise when I say the small black tribal marking on the baby's neck._ "Renji," _I graze a finger tip gently over the marking and a small fist full of my hair is pulled._

 _Renji chuckles again._ "He has a strong grip, huh?"

 _I roll my eyes and point to the marking whilst gently prying my son's tiny fingers off my hair._ "What is that?"

"A marking of some sort I guess." _Renji answers._ "A birthmark..it'll probably grow and change as he gets older and grows into his powers."

_I sigh, well this was something I wasn't expecting but either way this child is beautiful and is part of Renji and I. I look at the clock behind me, it's still early morning around three._

_I forgot Unohana-taichou was still here until she spoke._ "Merry Christmas and again congratulations on having your child, Hiroki." _She says, kindly smiling and closes the file she was writing in._ "Stay here for the morning, you may leave in the afternoon after I do a final check."

_We nod._

"Arigatou, Unohana-taichou." _I say as she and the other healer take their leave. I turn back to Renji and Hiroki. I can still see he's in a daze a bit but is slowly wearing off._

 _He glances at me._ "Merry Christmas, Byakuya. Aishiteru yo."

"Merry Christmas. Aishiteru yo, Renji." _I reply and kiss him then kiss our Hiroki's forehead._


End file.
